


Platonic

by larryislouisxharry



Category: One Direction
Genre: Complete, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 17:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17605577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryislouisxharry/pseuds/larryislouisxharry
Summary: Louis is God's little angel; Harry is lucifers scary demon. In which angelic Louis is captured by a less than innocent demon named Harry.





	1. Chapter 1

21 years ago:

Harry watched from Hell as God created the prettiest Angel of them all. The curly haired man was a demon; 2000 years old, son of Lucifer himself. However, being a demon didn't stop him from obsessing over a small feathery haired Angel.

Louis was God's latest creation and God's favourite Angel. The man hadn't created an being in many many thousands of years, and he knew that Louis was perfect. God recognised he had to do anything to keep his child safe; he could sense the lust the demons had for the boy even in heaven.

Present:

Louis was now 21 years old to the day and couldn't be happier. He was a child compared to the other Angels; the youngest in heaven, even his best friend Niall was 3000 years older than him. Louis was treated like a baby most the time, but he loved it. He received attention from all the Angels because he was pretty, and cuddles because he was small and cute, his adorable giggle made everyone want to tickle him, and his small wings that matched his small frame caused everyone to coo.

An Angel's strength increases as they grow older. Thus, Louis being 1000 or more years younger than all the Angels meant he was rather weak; consequently, he was manhandled. When he would be spooning with his brother Liam, he was always forced to be the little spoon. If Liam were to drape his arm over Louis' torso, then the smaller boy wouldn't be able to push his arm off because of his lack of strength. He could be forced to do anything by any of the Angels, but luckily heaven was a pure place, and all the teasing he received was only banter.

But with Lou finally turning 21, he had been granted permission to fly down to Earth and help the troubled people escape their demons. God didn't want to let Louis visit Earth, even if it was only for a few hours. He was too precious to lose to a demon. Nonetheless, God agreed to let Louis down to Earth with the exception that he must take a guardian, an archangel with much power.

Louis and his guardian Luke flew down to Earth that day. 

But what happens when he loses sight of Luke and can't find him? What happens if a certain curly haired demon sees this as the perfect time steal the Angel away and drag the pretty boy into depths of hell?


	2. Chapter 2

"Zay-Zayn please wake up I need to go to the toilet."

It was 8 am, and Louis had woken up desperately needing the bathroom. One problem, Zayn his brother was spooning him and holding Louis close to his chest.

Any other Angel could easily remove Zayn's arm, but not Louis. An Angel's strength increases as they grow older, and Louis was 1000 plus years younger than the other Angels in heaven. The caramel haired boy was not only weak because of his age but also because of how tiny he was. He stood at a solid 5,4", but he told everyone he was 5,9"; nobody ever believed him. Louis was Gods favourite and treasured because of this.

"Please, Zayn."

Louis was thrashing around; Zayn was always a deep sleeper.

"Louis?"

It wasn't Zayn's voice but his creators, his fathers.

"Daddy?"

Louis' high pitched feminine voice spoke as he looked up meeting eyes with his father.

"Oh Lou my sweet Angel, come on I'll help you,"

God spoke fondly as he effortlessly removed Zayn's arm. The small boy flapped his pure white wings hard as he flew out of the room towards the bathroom, yelling thanks. God wasn't some big man made of clouds, no, he was just like any other Angel, expect the creator of all. God was a man with dark skin, a few shades darker than that of Zayn and shimmering gold wings. Angels over one million years old were archangels and had gold wings, while younger angels had white wings; like Louis.

Louis returned from the bathroom with a prominent blush on his cheeks as he walked up to God.

"Thank you, Daddy."

God couldn't help but smile at the platonic name.

"It's okay baby. Do you remember what today is?"

God asked as he easily picked Louis up and onto his hip with one hand and began walking towards his bedroom. Louis giggled, of course, he remembered.

"It's my birthday."

The elder man reached his chambers and opened the door only to throw Louis onto the king size bed as the young boy to squealed. God climbed onto the bed himself laying on his back; wings spread and once again, manhandling Louis, so he was straddling him platonically.

"That's right, happy birthday Lou, your 21 today!" Louis nuzzled his face into his Father's neck giggling.

"Oh Louis, never change baby. I wish you would stay my innocent little boy forever."

Hearing this made Louis gasp, "Daddy I... you will always be my Daddy, I love you."

The elder man couldn't help but smile; Louis was the only Angel in heaven who called him by the endearing name, everyone else simply called him by his name - Joshua. God smiled looking at Louis, he looked the same as he did 21 years ago and will forever remain that way. Joshua stroked Louis' cheek and ran his hands down the boy's neck, sides and thighs just thinking. Thinking about how Louis might not be so innocent one day and won't want to cuddle.

"I got you a birthday present little one."

Louis beamed, a broad smile on his face as he giggled closing his eyes. God chuckled at the boy's antiques, reaching under the bed and placing the gift in Louis' smaller hands. He opened his eyes and saw one of the most adorable stuffed pandas he has ever seen.

"Thank you, thank thank thank you, Daddy."

Louis squeezed the toy before hugging the gift giver, smiling brightly. He used to have a stuffed bear that he loved and couldn't sleep without, but his friend Liam accidentally put it into the washing machine, and it didn't survive. Louis cried for hours that day, and a sad Louis meant everyone else was sad too. But right now he had his panda, and that was all that mattered.

"I'm going to name him Leo."

Louis cuddled into his Daddy's chest as God wrapped his wings around the small boy.

"That's sweet baby."

The two Angels lay there talking about everything and anything until Louis decided he wanted to see his friends.

"Daddy, can I go see Li-Li, Ni and Zaynie?"

Louis asked turning around attempting to get up but failing as he couldn't lift God's wings that were wrapped around him.

"This isn't fair, your too strong," Louis whined.

The more potent man chuckled, "Your so cute. Come on I'll go with you."

Louis smiled and rolled out of bed once he was free and giggled when he fell on the floor. God easily picked him up and placed him on his hip flying towards the common room where he knew he would find Zayn, Liam and Niall.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis began to wiggle free when he saw his three friends, so God placed him on the ground letting him run to say hello.

"Lii, Ni, Zaynnie!"

The small boy yelled as he jumped into their arms. Joshua walked over to them; smile plastered on his face as he watched Louis teasingly scold Zayn for not waking up when he needed to go to the toilet.

"Do you guys remember what today is?" Louis asked his friends with a cheeky smile.

"Ummm fries Friday?" Niall asked as Louis frowned.

"Well yes, but that isn't what I was thinking.." Louis trailed off.

The three friends thought about what today was. Still, nothing came to mind.

"Nope, what's today Lou." Louis' eyes were filled with tears as he realised that his best friends had forgotten his birthday.

"Yo-you forgot..." The tears finally began to fall as he turned and flew away.

"Lou sweetie come back!" Joshua tried to convince him. However, Louis was far already gone. With a sigh God turned to face the three confused Angels proclaiming, "it's his birthday."

\---

Hours had passed, and Louis was still nowhere to be found. God had told Liam, Zayn and Niall that they should find him and apologise. Now that would be easy if they knew where Louis had flown too. So Liam searched North, Zayn West and Niall South. But all three Angel returned to the common room without finding the small boy. Thus they knew he must be somewhere in the East.

East led to one thing, the animal area. So the three guilt-ridden boys flew together as they made their way east.

Just as they predicted Louis was there, sound asleep with a puppy on his chest.

"He is so adorable," Zayn spoke, the other two Angel's humming in agreement.

"Come on; we better carry him back," Liam added as he picked Lou up bridal style. "I'm so sorry Lou, Happy Birthday Love," Liam whispered as he pressed a chaste kiss to the sleeping boy's forehead.

\---

Louis awoke an hour later only to find himself in his bed, so with a yawn and a stretch the Angel made his way to the common room.

"Daddy?" Louis whispered to himself in search of Joshua.

"Louis wait up!" He heard a distinctive Irish voice yell from a distance and turned to see Liam, Zayn and Niall flying towards him. As soon as the three boys were stood in front of the smaller lad, Louis' gaze immediately dropped towards his feet not wanting to talk to his friends.

"Lou we are so sorry babe, we must be getting old because to forget something as important as your birthday, we are awful people."

Louis looked up, "no you're not old or bad. It's okay I overreacted anyway." With a fond smile, Zayn hugged Louis to his chest. "No baby, it's not okay we are so sorry sweet-cheeks. Happy birthday, Petal." Louis giggled as Zayn let him go, and the smaller boy flew into the air.

"Bet you can't catch me!"

And just like that, everything was forgiven.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Louis woke up early with one thought, he wanted to fly to Earth and help the suffering souls escape their demons. So with that in mind, he took off towards Joshua's chambers to ask for permission.

"Dadddddy." He whined. Louis giggled as he saw Joshua lying on his bed, book in hand.

"Hello Lou, what can I do for you?" The older man asked as Louis sat on his lap.

"Can I pleaaaase go down to Earth? Please, I love you!"

God knew he would have to let Louis fly down to Earth one day; he was just scared that he might lose his beautiful boy.

"Lou I don't know your just so small and any demon could take you." Louis huffed, "I can't grow taller; I'll take an archangel with me please Daddy. I'll be okay; no demon would want me anyways." Louis said with a giggle at the end.

Joshua knew that wasn't true; Louis was perfect inside and out, and any demon would love to drag Louis down to hell. But with a huff and reluctant nod, Joshua agreed to let him down to Earth.

"Thank you so much, Daddy! Who should I take with me?" Louis squealed with a broad smile.

"Luke." With that one word Louis was flying out of the room to find the Archangel.

"Luke Luke Luke." Louis chanted as he flew towards the man who was surrounded by fellow Angels, Andy, Ashley, Christian and Jake.

The small boy was so excited and was travelling so fast that he flew right into the group causing everyone to stumble over.

"Lou-What the?" Ashley asked as he rubbed his head.

"Sorry," Louis said shyly as he helped everyone up before addressing Luke.

"Daddy said I could go down to Earth, only if I took you as my guardian, though." Luke did not feel like flying down to Earth. However, he could feel Louis' excitement radiating off him, so he agreed.

"Okay, Lou lets go."

\---

The innocent boy was gobsmacked, he had seen pictures of Earth but never envisaged the planet to be this beautiful.

"Oh, my Luke isn't it wonderful?"

When Louis didn't receive an answer he turned around expecting to see the Archangel, only to be greeted by green grass and trees.

"Luke, where are you this, isn't funny."

He could have sworn Luke was flying right behind him. The small boy began to panic; he needed to find his guardian. Just as he was about to call out for Luke, he heard a voice behind him.

"You are even more beautiful in person." Louis was frozen. The voice was laced with lust and certainly was not Luke.

"Turn around baby; I want to see your beautiful face."

Louis turned around promptly and upon seeing the young man's black wings and mischevious smirk; he knew the demon was not to be messed with. Louis took up flying as fast as he could, but the Demon latched onto his ankle and pulled him back down, pinning him against the grass.

"St-stop, et me go. Luke! Daddy! Louis yelled, in desperate need of help.

"Daddy cannot assist you now Princess." Hearing the nickname in a non-platonic way sickened Louis. God had three primary rules in heaven:

1\. Never engage in anything sexual

2\. Always do good, never evil

3\. Angels cannot love romantically. Only platonically.

By breaking any of these rules, an Angel would immediately fall. Louis was scared he didn't want this Demon to do anything to him that could cause him to fall.

"Go away." Louis tried to push the beast off him, but he was too weak. "Oh so it is true, little Lou is tiny and weak." The unnamed evil man teased.

"How do you know my name?" The older man ignored the questioned and continued talking.

"Do you like your halo?" The Demon asked admiring the bright light around the boy's head, Louis didn't answer, he was petrified.

"I used to love my halo; I'm sure you like yours. Such a shame I have to break it."

Louis was curious, was the unnamed Demon once an Angel?

The caramel haired boy broke out of his train of thought only to realise that the Demon was about to break the beautiful halo. The Angel watched as his broken halo fell into his lap in the form of golden dust. Louis struggled under the firm hold of the curly haired man as he cried.

"Come on Louis; I will show you your new home."

Louis attempted to flap his wings to fly from the Demon's grip. However, he was too weak without his Halo. His white wings were useless. He was trapped by a pair of strong arms as the ground opened up revealing a black, never-ending pit.

"The name is Harry by the way."

Scooping Louis, who was crying and still struggling, into his arms Harry flew into hell with his new precious possession.


	5. Chapter 5

Louis was clinging onto Harry like a koala bear; he felt the air hitting his body as Harry flew deeper and deeper into hell. The small boy hid his face in Harry's chest wrapping his little legs tighter around the Demon's waist.

When the tall man finally landed the first thing Louis noticed was how much thinner the air was. Harry must have taken notice of how he was struggling to breathe as a chuckle escaped the Demon's lips,

"deep breaths Angel," Harry spoke almost teasingly.

He set the young boy down on his feet; Louis finally had a chance to look around. They were in a dimly lit room, the only light source being a fountain of lava. The room was empty except for one large door on the left wall. Louis was baffled. How did they even get into the chamber, to begin?

The small boy curled in on himself and began backing into a corner scared of what might be beyond the large door. He watched as Harry walked towards the door and unlocked it with a key from his pocket.

"Coming?" the demonic being asked looking back at Louis. The latter quietly shook his head wanting to be back in Heaven safe and sound.

Harry sighed, "I didn't think so."

The taller of the two made quick work of throwing Louis over his shoulder and walking out of the room, remembering to lock the door.

To say Louis was scared was an understatement, his wings were blocking some of his view, however, what he could see as Harry walked was awful. Demons everywhere, lava everywhere, darkness everywhere.

Pure evil.

Louis hid his face in Harry's strong back muscles and wet Harry's black wings with the tears escaping his beautiful blue eyes.

The small boy didn't know how long they were walking before he found himself being thrown onto a bed; a rather lumpy bed. He soon realised that it wasn't a lumpy bed but rather another Demon. Regrettably, before he could crawl away, the Demon had wrapped his arms around the small boy's petite waist pulling him towards his chest. Louis had never sensed so much evil in his life; he was suffocating in it.

"I told you I would do it. I told you I could get him, father." Louis struggled against the firm hold but paused when he heard the word 'father' escape Harry's lips.

"He's not your father." The small lad growled, attempting to be intimidating.

"God he's so cute." The man he now knows as Lucifer laughed.

"Let me go." Louis struggled but failed miserably.

Instead of letting him go Lucifer easily sat up in bed, so his back was resting against the headboard and manhandled Louis so he was in straddle position.

Lucifer used his wings to hold Louis in place and one hand to restrain his wrists. The small boy whimpered looking down not wanting to make eye contact with the one person whose soul he was taught could never be saved.

"So submissive." Lucifer laughs, tracing the boy's jawline with his free hand.

Louis began to thrash around seeking to free himself from the grip of Hell's leader. The small Angel was not expecting a sharp slap on his thigh and a booming voice commanding him.

"Stop!"

Louis immediately did as told, gasping as he looked up at the intimidating figure for the first time, quickly averting eye contact.

Evil is the only word to describe Lucifer.

Harry didn't know what it was, but suddenly he felt guilty for dragging the innocent Angel into hell. He felt sorrow for the boy who should be cuddled and loved not used and punished. The taller man thought back to why he chose to fall in the first place, wanting to be able to love and be loved, wanting to show someone in the universe how much he loved them in a non-platonic way.

He remembers how hard his decision was to leave all his friends, to leave Joshua. Harry feels awful; it's like his soul had been purified and every evil deed he has done he wants to fix. But he can't fix what he's done; he can't take Louis back to Heaven. All he knows is that he might not be able to give Louis his life back, but he unquestionably can protect him from the evil he too had once been consumed by.


	6. Chapter 6

Louis abruptly looked at Harry; he could sense the Demons sudden change of heart. Harry made eye contact; green guilt-ridden orbs meeting Louis' innocent and scared blue ones. It was almost as if the small boy was looking through Harry and knew every secret of his. Louis' stare made Harry want to squirm visibly. However, he stopped himself knowing Lucifer would immediately recognise something was wrong. The last thing Harry wanted was the King of Hell thinking his favourite fallen angel had gone soft.

So instead Harry kept a firm expression on his face.

Lucifer's rough hands found their way to Louis' jaw and he harshly turned the small boys head, so he was looking at him yet again.

"We are all going to have so much fun with you."

Harry's eyes widened, "I caught him father; he's mine."

No way was Harry going to allow his little Angel, who he had suddenly grown very possessive of, to be used by Lucifer and his minions.

"If you wanted to keep him why did you bring him to me?" Lucifer laughed. His laughter was gravelly, and it made Louis shiver.

"You're not touching my property." The King of Hell didn't seem happy about it but agreed anyway.

"Fine, if you want him to yourself you have to protect him because I'm not telling everyone that he is off limits." Harry glared at the nonsense Lucifer was speaking, but he knew he would keep to his word.

The taller man quickly picked the Angel up from lucifers lap placing the small boy on his hip like a baby, but he was a baby so many years younger than Harry. Harry almost felt bad about the thoughts he had previously had, those repulsive ideas of fucking Louis until he bled. He shook that image from his head.

"Hold on tight princess," The curly haired man warned before flying up towards his room.

In hell each demon was given a 'room', really it was just a large unit. Harry's was a two bedroom, two bathrooms, lounge and dining, kitchen, en suite, walk-in wardrobe. It was all quite pleasant. He was lucky he had one of the nicer rooms; being Lucifers favourite fallen Angel had its perks.

Walking into the unit, Harry placed the small whimpering boy on the bed, not knowing what to do.

"Do you want water?" he saw a little nodded and rushed to tend to the beauty's wish.

Speed walking back into the bedroom, being the clumsy fellow the Demon is he tripped over his own feet, fell onto the small boy, and spilt the cups content all over the little Angel.

"Oops?"

"Hi." Louis replied unsure what else to say.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was frozen, full body weight on Louis as he stared at what could only be described as perfection.

"Yo-your hurting me."

Louis voiced trying to push Harry off but as usual, was much too weak. Harry quickly picked himself up before helping the small angel sit up once more. It was something Louis could easily do himself, sit up from a lying position, but when Harry looked at the petite Angel he wanted to care for him and protect him from everything.

Both Louis and Harry had no clue what to do next, the latter being a shy scared being while Harry was stunned into silence by Louis' beauty. Suddenly there was a sniffle from the small boy as he looked away from the Demons intimidating stare, Harry's eyes widened as Louis' sniffles turned into tears and then tears turned into sobs. Harry immediately rushed over to the Angel cradling him in his arms

"I wanna go home." Louis pleaded.

Harry felt his heart drop; he forgot that the Angel was not here on his accord, he took him from his home. Louis could sense that Harry had a change of heart, he wasn't sure why; he speculated it was because Harry was a fallen angel and meeting Louis, a living Angel had caused him to return somewhat to his angelic ways, this didn't mean Louis wanted to stay in Hell.

So Harry did everything he could until eventually, the small angel had cried himself to sleep. Harry placed him on the bed, tucking his tiny 5,4" body into king sized bed. Harry nearly cooed seeing how the bed made Louis look even smaller.

"I'm sorry Angel. I will do my best to be everything you need... I don't see how I will ever forgive myself for this."

\---

Harry sighed as he closed the bedroom door walking into the lounge room with one thought. How could he do that to Louis? Harry chose to fall. However, Louis didn't decide to come to Hell. Even if Louis hasn't officially fallen, he couldn't return to heaven seeing as the Demon broke his Halo. A knock on the door broke Harry out of his trance.

The Demon was cautious when he opened the door; he didn't invite anyone and now that he has Louis staying with him he is sure some Demons are going to want him for unconventional things.

Luckily as he opened the door, he finds that it isn't an untrustworthy Demon but rather his two closest friends, Kellin and Vic

"Yo Harry so is it true?"

Kellin asks as both he and Vic come in as usual and make themselves at home, flopping onto the couch. Now although Kellin and Vic are Harry's closest friends he isn't fooled by them, he knows what they are capable of - he has seen it before.

"Is what true?"

Harry asks trying to push the subject to the side. Kellin and Vic both look at each other then back at Harry before jumping up and running towards the master bedroom... the bedroom Louis is sleeping in.

"NO!" Harry shouts running after them. Suddenly both Demons stop running, and Harry nearly rams into them.

"So it is true, the little Angel is with you," Vic smirks.

"You're going to share him with us right?" Kellin adds. Harry frowns.

"No," He murmurs not liking the idea of using Louis at all.

"What? You gone soft on our styles" Vic teased.

"What no why would you say-" Harry starts only to get cut off by Kellin, "oh my gosh he has gone soft Vic, fallen Angels this day."

Harry pushes Kellin into the nearest wall, and all but growls, both boys stare at each other before Harry releases his grip on Kellin.

"Get out. Louis is mine... mine and mine only and I will use him as I wish; no sharing." Harry says, his voice gradually getting louder.

"Yeah and your definition of use is probably just asking him to make you dinner" Kellin laughs.

"You want me to say what I will fucking do. I'll fucking punch the kid if he steps out of line, he will give me what I want when I want whether it's a blow job or a damn meal. Is that good enough for you." Harry shouts not even trying to keep his voice down anymore.

Kellin and Vic smirk, "right, you know what happens to Demons who go soft." Vic laughs along with Kellin's comment, "Fuck off get out of my place." Harry says.

Once both boys have left Harry sighs. He would never do those things to Louis; his friends are just pricks. Suddenly he hears a floorboard creak and he looks up noticing Louis's startled expression.

"Please please don't hurt me. I'll make your food I'll do anything just please don't force me to fall."

And it's then that Harry realises Louis must have heard everything he had said.


	8. Chapter 8

"No Lou um no I didn't mean it-" Harry tried to reason

"But I heard you" Louis backed away into the corner.

"I promise I didn't. I was trying to stop them from taking you away. I will prove it even. I will cook for you and will do anything you want. Hey?" Louis looked up spreading his wings slightly and nodded. 

"Oh okay."

\---

One week later:

Louis was slowly starting to warm up to Harry. But some topics were still more sensitive than others.

"I am sorry Louis."

"I don't care-"

"No, I know you hate it here."

"Harry just let it go-"

"But I did this to you."

Only when Louis sniffles does Harry,realise that he really should let it go for the meantime, so he changes the subject

"You can't stay here forever, locked up in my room Lou."

"But I feel safe with you." The Angel answers before deciding to do something ambitious and steps forward, so his body is touching Harry's, and he wraps his wings and arms around Harry's waist snuggling into the warmth and comfort that he had only ever received from his brothers and sisters in heaven. Harry looks taken back for a moment not expecting this from the Angel but quickly hugs back.

"How about I make you chicken stuffed with mozzarella wrapped in parma ham with a side of homemade mash? My treat."

Louis looks up and smiles nodding making his way into the kitchen to help.

\---

After a fantastic dinner, Louis surprises Harry yet again.

"Ha-harry?"

"Yes beautiful." The tall man thinks he is pushing his luck with the nicknames, but, Louis isn't complaining.

With a slight blush, Louis asks, "ca-can we cuddle. It's just I used to in heaven, and I-I miss it."

Harry smiles fondly and is quick to agree. "Of course baby."

And if Louis falls asleep on Harry's chest on the couch and Harry falls asleep too just because he doesn't want to move and wake the beautiful white winged beauty... Well, nobody has to know.

\---

Louis wakes up the next day before Harry, still laying on the man's chest in the middle of the couch. He stares down at the curly haired man for a short time contemplating what to do. In the end, Lou decides to go shower. On his way into the bathroom he prays, he prays that someone will help him, someone will save him.

What he doesn't realise is that the person who will save him is the person who brought him here.

Louis eventually exits the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his body, his white wings hanging behind him dripping with water when he suddenly bumps into a hard chest.

"Mmm, just the creature I'm looking for. I can smell your purity a mile away."

Louis looks up only to come face to face with the Devil himself. The small boy gasps before turning away only for the King of Hell to grab his towel and rip it from his grasp. Tears well up in the Angel's eyes as he is pulled back towards the evil man, now stark naked.

Louis' back is pressed hard against the Devils' chest as the man holds the small angel tightly.

"You are a pretty little thing." The Dark King states as his hand reaches forward to Louis' cock slowly stroking his private part.

Louis releases a sob, now wriggling against the harsh grip.

"What the hell is going on here?!" A loud voice suddenly exclaims.

The Devil perks up, hearing this and quickly pushes a nude scared Louis to the ground.

"Ah, Harry, my son. I was just having fun with your toy."

Harry visibly stiffens, "Exactly my toy. Mine. That means your not welcome." As much as Harry hated calling Louis a toy, it was the only way to prove he had not gone 'soft'. The Devil smirks and Harry then realise that this was all a game to him, to get on his nerves.

"Leave Lucifer."

And for once the Devil does as commanded, leaving with a wink.

Harry rushes towards Louis gathering the small boy up in his arms but Louis quickly pushes him away.

"No I hate you!"

Harry frowns, "Lou I -"

But Louis only cut him off, "I hate you I hate you I hate you!"

Louis sobs on the ground with Harry sitting next to him, he wraps his wings around himself only to see that one feather has now turned pure black.

His first sin.

Hate.


	9. Chapter 9

It was typical for Angels to lapse into a weak condition after their first sin - this was no different for little Lou. He had awoken the following day, at 2 AM, with absolutely no energy and the need to vomit.

He had just managed to drag himself out of bed to empty his stomach into the toilet.

"Lou what's going on?" Harry had heard the small boy get out of bed and wanted to make sure he was okay.

The Angel couldn't find it in himself to talk; he felt lethargic and all his energy was going into bending over into toilet.

"Louis I'm going to come in if you don't answer." There was a clear concern in Harry's voice. Of course, the caramel haired boy provided no response. Consequently, the Fallen Angel effortlessly pushed the locked door open only to notice the poor state Louis was in.

"Oh my gosh, Little One. It's okay Lou. Let's get you back to bed where I can take care of you." Harry scooped the pale boy into his arms, only now noticing how petite the Angel was.

Harry didn't take Louis back to the guest bedroom, instead of into the master bedroom, where Harry slept. It featured a large king size bed. If Louis asked why Haz had placed him in his bedroom instead of the guest room then the curly haired man would easily lie and say it was the only room with air conditioning; however, the real reason was that he wanted to see the large bed swallow the small boy up. He thought it was endearing and adorable how little God's favourite Angel was. So tiny, weak and now sick.

Harry quickly placed his hand on the boys burning forehead, "fuck your hot." The lanky boy had no clue what to do; he didn't even know why Louis was sick.

Nobody got sick in Hell and lived to tell the tale. Satan always killed them claiming that those who were sick were weak and he only allowed those who were healthy to live. What Harry wasn't expecting was the bedroom door to swing open, welcoming in Lucifer himself.

"Harry," Satan warned as he stared down at the boy who was leaning over a bucket, face a pale yellow colour.

"What's wrong with him." The devil continued in a tone that made Harry very anxious. Satan was known to kill anybody at the first sign of sickness, not only those who were sick but those who had been near the sick.

"Nothing. It's just food poisoning." Harry scratched the back of his neck out of fear. He watched as Lucifer squinted his eyes.

"DONT LIE TO ME BOY!" The supreme evil growled, wings expanding as he flew at Harry holding him against the wall by his neck.

"Do you know what I do to the sick?" He questioned. Harry couldn't reply, all that he could muster was choking noises, his only way to beg for air.

"You might be my favourite Harry, but if I let you and that Angel there live I will come across as weak, and we both know we can't have that."

Suddenly, Harry was falling to the floor, hard linoleum making contact with his ass. Satan had dropped him, the boy coughed, finding his breath. He looked over at poor Louis who was still vomiting into the bucket as he sat on the king-sized bed. Harry frowned noticing Louis was shaking in fear.

"You know Harry, I am feeling nice today, so how about I give you this option; you fly with that sick Angel to Earth and never return, and I will tell the people of hell that you simply, abanded us.... Nobody has to die Harry." His voice was sickeningly sweet, and Harry knew there was a, 'but' to the deal, however, he didn't stay to find out. So he mustered up his strength and courage; gathered Louis in his arms and took off to Earth.

At least Earth was a safer place for his Angel.

\---

Harry found himself falling as soon as he entered the Earthly atmosphere. He was weak, and his body could not handle the change in atmospheric pressure, with Louis' extra weight. Although he tried to flap his wings, he could not find the strength and found himself landing in green pastures with a thud; luckily Louis was still wrapped safely in his arms.

Harry groaned at the ache in his body; he was lucky that he was able to bare such a landing. Suddenly a small voice proclaimed;

"What are we going to do Harry?"

Good question.


	10. Chapter 10

Two years later

"She's dead Harry my baby is dead!"

"I'm sorry Lou." Harry rubbed the small Angels back comfortingly.

"What are you doing Harry? Dig her a grave!" The Angel demanded a funeral.

"Umm, Lou... she was a plant."

Yes, Louis was sobbing over a plant, an orchid to be precise, that had died in a recent heat wave. To be fair, the plant did mean a lot to the innocent boy; it was the gift Harry had found for him, the day he asked Louis to be his boyfriend.

A lot had happened in the two years Louis and Harry had been stranded on Earth. They had learnt to get along, in fact, they got along so well that five months after they had landed on the planet, Harry had asked Louis to be his; naturally, the small boy said yes. They had made a home for themselves in the mountains, far away from any humans. Louis didn't cry about missing heaven anymore; he loved Harry.

Loved Harry.

One of God's rules was that an angel could not love romantically, so Louis admitting that he loved Harry as more than a friend was a tear-worthy day. The curly haired man will never forget when Louis decided to officially fall by breaking one of God's rules and saying those four words.

"I love you, Harry."

Both of the men had cried for hours that night, snuggled into each other's warm embrace, before Louis let Harry take the one thing that he had to give, his innocence. That evening, they made love for the first time, and Louis could not have been more content with his life.

Although Louis might not be an 'official Angel' anymore; he would always be Harry's Angel.

"Harry! Are you listening? I want a funeral!" The small boy's adorable whine broke Harry out of his trance. So with a sigh, Harry turned to face the Angel, whose wings were now black and pulled him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

"I love you, Louis."

"I love you too, Harry."

The two boys stayed wrapped in each other's arms for a while before Louis suddenly squeaked out, "now can you dig her grave?"

Yeah, Harry loved his life.

\---

Louis giggled as he and Harry flew through the trees, weaving between the large branches.

"Can't catch me!" He yelled to his boyfriend of a year and a half.

"Oh, Angel you're on."

Suddenly Harry increased his speed wrapping his arms around Louis as they both went tumbling onto the grass in a fit of laughter.

"Caught you." He stated, kissing Louis softly.

The small boy smiled, attempting to push Harry's massive black wings off of him to no avail. "Hazza your wings are fat." Louis giggled, giving up and curling into the soft feathers instead.

Harry laughed at the boy's wording, "my wings are not fat Lou." Harry stroked the small innocent boy's soft cheek before flying into the air, causing Louis' head, that was once resting on his wings to fall onto the ground.

"Ouch Hazza." The latter smiled innocently, "race you back to the mountains!" Harry proclaimed.

And off the two went, flying back to their home. Louis was euphoric to have the use of his wings again; it was a miracle when he found out that on Earth his wings worked unlike in hell. However, both men were in for a shock when they returned to their home in the mountains as they noticed that they were not alone.

\---

"It's not fair! You always win." Louis whined as he landed on the ground at least twenty seconds after Harry.

"But baby I'm big and strong, you're small and delicate. It's only natural I would win."

Louis whined once more, falling into his boyfriend's arms.

"If you were a good boyfriend you would let me win." The small boy complained, making Harry laugh. "Okay, okay little one, next race we have you can win." He winked at the smaller boy as Louis whispered, "yay."

Harry sat down with his back against a large tree as he pulled the little boy between his legs, they sat like that for some time, admiring the mountains as the birds foraged and played in the tall trees.

"I love you, Harry." Louis proclaimed as he turned around to straddle Harry.

"Love you too baby." He answered kissing Louis gently; gradually the kiss became heated as he moved slowly to lay Louis on his back so that he could hover over him.

"Can we make love Lou?"

"Yeah." The small boy breathed out his reply, kissing down Harry's neck.

As Harry was about to unbutton Louis' pants, the little boy stopped him with a scream, pointing towards a mysterious figure who was gradually inching closer to them.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry flew in front of the small Angel, spreading his wings to shield Louis from any danger.

"Show yourself!" The fallen Angel demanded.

A chorus of evil laughs followed, very familiar evil laughs.

"I thought you would be happy to see us."

Harry watched carefully as the two shadows walked into the sunlight revealing their identities.

"Kellin? Vic?" He questioned their appearance on Earth after two years. 

Louis stood up from his seated position on the ground snuggling into Harry's side in fear. He didn't like Harry's friends.

"Oh how cute." Kellin gushed in faux passion.

Vic turned to Kellin before fake gagging; both Demons laughed mockingly.

"What do you want?" Harry asked with squinted eyes, worried about his Angel's safety.

Kellin and Vic's demeanour changed immediately, as they both began to circle Harry and Louis sporting mischievous smirks on their faces.

"Well, we aren't here to have a slumber party," Vic whispered harshly, continuing. "Lucifer wants you gone."

Harry began to worry about what gone meant. Knowing Lucifer, it most likely mean't dead.

"Gone?" Harry asked, hugging Lou tight to his chest while scanning for a way to escape in case it came to that.

"Gone. Kapish." Kellin answered before stopping in front of Harry, staring him dead in the eye whispering,

"Dead."

"Sorry Haz, but Lucifer told us how he let you leave... and you always know there is a 'but' to his deals." Kellin continued, beggining to pace around Harry once again.

"Yeah, and this 'but' is that you have to die." Vic continued.

"What about Louis?" Harry didn't question why he had to die; Lucifer didn't need reasons to kill.

"He can live." Kellin answered, "he can stay on Earth, safe. Demons will never touch him again."

Vic laughed, "well that is on one condition. That you die willingly, without a struggle. I promise Harry we will make it painless."

Vic walked towards Harry pushing Louis onto the ground, away from his boyfriend.

"All I have to do..." Vic wrapped his hands around the curly haired man's neck. "Is twist."

Harry glared at his ex-friends, shrugging Vic's hands off of him, moving to help Louis off the ground and wrap the shaking boy in his black wings, shielding him from the danger present.

"And if I don't go willingly?"

"Well, we still kill you...."

Both friends looked at each other before Kellin proclaimed, "and Angel over there becomes Lucifer's toy." Harry frowned, he knew that even if he escaped, Lucifer would still kill him... So he made the decision to die willingly.

"Okay, can-can I talk to Louis privately to say goodbye?"

Suddenly Louis tugged on Harry's black wings screeching, "no Hazza!"

"Two minutes," Vic said before they both flew off into the trees.

\---

"Harry no no. You can't" Louis sobbed as Harry unwrapped him from his wings, falling to the ground.

Harry sat on his knees next to Louis hugging the boy he loved.

"I love you so so much little one. I promised I would protect you, and if this is how I can keep you safe then so be it."

Louis fell into his boyfriend's arms crying out miss-mash word and phrases; "No, hate them, love you, no no, Haz."

"Come on Lou look at me." Harry tapped Louis' shoulder.

"I love you Louis and-" The taller man paused as a few tears fell onto his cheeks. "Will you Marry me," Harry asked hugging Louis tightly, both boys still seated on the dirty ground.

"Yes, yes yes." The two kissed, both knowing it was the last kiss they would share and this time; although not official, they knew it was their first kiss as husbands.

"I love you, Louis."

"I love you, Harry."

"My Angel." Harry stroked Louis' soft cheek, before a round of applause was heard from behind them.

"A touching performance." Proclaimed Vic.

Within only a second, Kellin was standing in front of Louis picking Harry up from the ground, holding him by his neck.

Louis watched, sat on the ground, unable to control his sobs.

'I love you.' Harry mouthed before a thunderous crack was heard.

\---

Harry's lifeless body fell to the ground with a thud, Louis screaming out, rushing over to his lover.

"No no, no Harry be alive! Be alive!"

But Harry was gone.

Louis looked up at the two Demons who just committed the sinful act; the ground began to open once more revealing the door back to hell.

Vic winked at the small boy, blowing him a kiss before flying into hell while Kellin did the same calling out.

"Nice talk."

Then they were gone.

\---

Louis stayed hugging Harry's frozen body, tears soaking Harry's shirt. He couldn't believe what had happened.

"You never deserved any of this Louis." A calm voice proclaimed.

Louis looked up rubbing his eyes and nose, sniffing before innocently questioning, "daddy?"

"Yes Lou, I'm here." God smiled, floating gracefully over towards Louis, a white light surrounding him.

Louis frowned not understanding what was happening; everything was moving quickly for the small boy.

"Harry." God proclaimed touching his forehead, "such a kind soul. He decided to fall because he wanted to love someone." Louis watched as God waved his hand over the fallen angel's body, a golden dust falling over his cold figure.

Louis sobbed, looking back at Harry's lifeless body.

"It's okay Lou." Joshua preached as he nodded towards Harry who started violently coughing.

"Harry! HARRY! Oh, my gosh." Louis launched himself towards Harry who sat up slowly. "Louis?" He questioned.

"Yes. It's me Haz. I thought you were dead."

"I-I think I was," Harry said carefully, looking over at God.

"Da-daddy?" Louis inquired. He watched as God smiled. "Thank you!" Louis fell placid in his father's arms before returning to Harry, kissing him softly.

"I love you."

"Love you too Lou."

Harry sat Louis on his lap before turning to God.

"Joshua I-I don't understand."

"I have watched you both since you returned to Earth two years ago. I watched how you interacted, how you fell in love. It made me realise how wrong I was. Love of any kind should be cherished and accepted in heaven."

Louis smiled snuggling into Harry's warmth.

"I love you, Harry; I always have, and of course I love you, sweetheart." God turned to smile at Louis. "I hope you will both join me back in heaven, as Angels." God requested.

Harry could not have been happier, "Can-can we still be together romantically?"

"Of course Harry, romantically and sexually." God seemed at ease. "I hope your relationship can inspire other Angel's too." He added.

Louis looked up at his boyfriend, silently pleading him to say yes; however, Harry didn't need any convincing to agree.

"We would love to join you, Joshua."

Suddenly a bright light filled the sky as Harry's black wings returned to pure white, as did Louis' and finally their halo's returned.

They were angels once again.

A bridge made of golden dust formed towards the sky, leading to heaven.

"Ready?" God asked. Louis giggled, running towards heaven, having missed his brothers and sisters.

"I missed you, Harry." God turned to the curly haired man who had once fallen. The Angel didn't reply merely smiled, flying next to God towards heaven.

\----

Months later and heaven was full of love, both platonic and romantic. Louis had introduced Harry to all of his friends, many remembering him from before he fell.

Every night before bed, Louis and Harry would race to their bedroom; and every night Harry would let Louis win.

Everything was perfect, knowing that they could go to bed as official husbands and that tomorrow Louis would wake up complaining about Harry's wings being too heavy to lift off him.

They loved their life.


End file.
